


To be cared for

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Caring Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Fluff, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: The times the team realizes how Spencer has Morgan wrapped around his finger without both of them even noticing.[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

"And what were the weekend plans that were interrupted?" Emily asks teasingly when she saw Spencer's long face at the round table. "Some Documentary special?"

"Morgan was gonna build me a lab in the basement."

"He what?" JJ, Rossi and Emily asked at the same time.

"We ordered all this stuff and bought the things for the table and shelves this this morning and we were gonna start building it and then we got called in." 

"He was really gonna let you have a lab in the basement?" Sceptical JJ looks at him. 

"Yeah, at least he said that. Our basement is actually pretty big we will just move the boxes that are standing there in the second room."

"What happened to Morgan?" Emily asks sarcastically. 

"Why? What did I do?"

"Spencer just told us about your weekend plans."

"Oh yeah, we will just do it when we are home." With a coffee in his hand he sits down next to Spencer. "Why are you guys looking at me like this?"

"Oh nothing." Garcia smiles getting prepared for the presentation. 

"And the gym you wanted to build in the basement?"

"Do you know how big our basement is? Spencer just wants that little niche build out for experiments and besides I can use the gym here no need for that." To say Spencer was excited when they finally fly home was an understatement right now he was happily sitting next to JJ and showing her the plans on Morgan's phone. 

"You need a hand with that?" Rossi offers sitting next to Morgan reading an article.

"No I've got this. It's just the table and shelves."

"You have good insurance right?" 

"Why?"

"You let him have a lab in your basement." Rossi clarifies. "It's like letting an open candle burn on a wooden table at some point it's gonna ruin your house."

"He has a PhD in chemistry nothing will go wrong." To be honest he doesn't know if that's really an argument. "Besides I heard you've got a big mansion to share."

"If you lose your home because you were to soft to say no to his face and he blows it up, you are not even getting the doorstep to sleep on." With that Rossi went back to reading and Morgan kept watching Spencer tell JJ, who looked desperately at Morgan to be saved, every last detail. 

He would build him his own planetarium if it means he keeps this smile for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got a problem with my bathroom and don't know how to fix it would you mind stepping by tomorrow?" The problem with his goddamn shower has bugged him for hours now and Morgan had finally decided to give up and call Rossi for help.

"I am on my way home if you don't mind I can step by right now."

"That would be even better."

"Alright give me ten minutes." Tired Morgan leaves the bathroom and walks past Reid downstairs to greet Rossi. "Everytime I am here I find it quite fascinating how the house always looks so small from the street because of the trees and then you come here and it is the total opposite." 

"If the showers would work the way they should it would be even better."

"That can be fixed. Besides, don't you have like 4 showers in this house?"

"3." Rossi follows Morgan up the stairs he really hoped it would be the one on the ground or first floor not the one at the very last end of the house. 

"Well he looks like a real help." He comments Reid who is cuddled in Morgan's bed asleep. 

"He went to bed an hour ago,like I said I've been trying to find the problem since we got home."

"Isn't this your room?"

"Yeah, why?" As it would be obvious the older Agent gestured towards the bed next to him. "What?"

"He doesn't have his own bed?"

"Oh that." Morgan shrugs with his shoulders before turning around and walking into his bathroom. "Something about the blanket. Mine is apparently heavier and more fluffy than his." With a smile on his face Rossi shakes his head and follows him into the bathroom and it took them two more hours but they are both stubborn so they worked till they found the problem. Spencer had woken up in between but Morgan had send him immediately back to bed without even hesitating to think if there could be something he can help with. "Thank you for using your evening for this."

"No problem, although I think I won't be in at eight tomorrow."

"I will let Hotch know, have a good night."

"You too, if you can manage to find some space in your own bed."

"I will." Rossi couldn't help but smile when he left the house. Sure in the beginning he had begged the kid to stop rambling and he was, the first few cases annoyed by him but by now Spencer is someone closed so deep into his heart he is sure he would never be able to let the kid go. And knowing he is home safe with Morgan, a person Rossi dearly trusts and respects is enough to calm him down of that fear. 

And maybe, maybe he was glad Spencer was being spoiled like this, because if Morgan wouldn't be doing that, he would. And he already spends to much money on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so sorry but Dave doesn't pick up his phone and I wasn't sure if he is even home and Jessica is in Florida with Jack and I don't have a key to her apartment-"

"Hotch it's okay." Morgan interrupts his team leader. "Firstly are you okay?"

"Yeah, I smelled the fire and I- I rang at the door from the apartment and I took the neighbor's kid with me and- yeah-yeah I am okay." He had shown up on Spencer's and Morgan's doorstep late in the evening after a fire in his building. 

"Were you checked out?"

"I am fine really,I hardly breathed anything in-"

"Do you have a headache?" Spencer asks stepping closer to the man sitting on the bar stool in their kitchen.

"No."

"Dizzy?"

"No."

"Do you have chest pain?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Spencer I am fine. I promise."

"5613 people die each year because of-" 

"I am fine." To calm him down Hotch places his shaking hand on top of Reid's.

"You are shaking."

"I had fallen asleep on the couch, I was just surprised but I immediately got out." He promises Spencer who doesn't look to convinces. "I probably can go back in by tomorrow."

"For tonight you can stay here, I will get you a blanket and a pillow for the couch. You can use the bathroom down the hall. You want some clothes too?"

"That would be nice thank you. But I don't wanna cause to much trouble I can sleep in this if-"

"It's okay." Morgan shots him a warm smile before leaving then alone causing Spencer to sceptical eye Hotch even more.

"You don't feel sick?"

"No, I feel a little bit shaken up that's all."

"Would you describe it as weakness?"

"No." 

"Upset-"

"Spencer I am okay." Questioning if he should believe him Spencer stays quiet for a moment and then decides he does but will ask him the same questions later again. "I am really grateful you let me stay for the night."

"Oh no problem. If you apartment wasn't so small you would probably do the same."

"Yeah I would." 

"You want some water?"

"No thank you. To be honest I am just tired and glad you were still awake."

"We were just on our way to bed you got lucky." 

"Don't let me stop you." 

"I put the clothes in the bathroom." Morgan announces with a blanket and sheets in his arm. 

"Thank you I will go change then,this smell doesn't make it better."

"Sure." When Morgan heard the door close he came back from the living room placing his hands on Spencer's waist. "He is alright you hear me?"

"Yes." Nervously he bits down on his lip before speaking up again. "But he also wouldn't tell us if he isn't." 

"I know but he looks okay and we've gotta trust him."

"Last time we did he almost went deaf."

"He is okay." 

"He is okay." Spencer repeats. "He is okay." And then he said it a couple more times and Morgans let's him,grounding him with his hands on his sides and eventually he had worked himself down again and looked with a shy smile at Hotch who came back into the room.

"Never thought I would ever see you in sweatpants." Morgan jokes and earns himself a death glare from Hotch. "I am not saying you can't work it? He can. Can he?" He asks looking at Spencer making him giggle. "I think you can."

"If you had your fun, I think I would like to just go to sleep. It's been a long day." 

"Of course." Spencer announces he will go to bed too and Morgan locks the doors and windows before coming into the living room. "You need something?"

"No,I am good. Again thank you for doing this."

"Like I said,you are more than welcome. Water is in the fridge." 

"Thank you,could you-" Tired Hotch points at the light switch. 

"Of course." Morgan turns of the light and Hotch notices the little light next to the door frame. And then proceeds to hear Morgan walking into the kitchen before he hears a quiet. "Oh not today." And a sigh.

"Everything alright?" Hotch calls.

"Yeah one of the night lights isn't working. I will have to go down to the basement."

"Do what you need to do but can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Nop." Hotch lays down and hears Morgan walk around the house and then it hit him. Spencer was afraid- scratch that- terrified of the dark. These were placed all around the house everywhere were a light switch is so he can find them in the dark. 

"You are a good friend you know that?" Hotch asks as he sees Morgan sticking it back to the wall at the kitchen entrance across from the living room.

"Because I let my boss sleep on my couch? I better not get fired." He tells him, switching the light out to see if it's working. "Seriously you don't have to thank us this often. We are glad we can help you ones in a while too."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"What were you talking about?" Hotch studied Morgan's facial expression for a moment before deciding that he really had no idea what he meant.

"Reid."

"Just trying to make up for the things numerous people in his life failed at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


	4. Chapter 4

Something was up with Reid, Morgan could tell. He was being distant and nervous around him since yesterday and he wondered if he did something or if this was Reid telling himself he himself did something wrong. 

They are working a case in New Orleans and Morgan took a second to think about yesterday and if he, at some moment, acted in a way that could have hurt Reid but nothing. 

"Did I say something yesterday?" Confused Reid looks up from his paperwork. "Something that hurt you?"

"No."

"You sure? You maybe wanna leave the room for a few minutes so you can tell me in private?"

"You haven't said anything."

"Did I do something?"

"No, no, Morgan you are good. Nothing happened." He snaps and pushes a strain of his hair back behind his ear that had fallen against his face. Sometimes JJ has the urge to just tie his hair back. She would go insane if her hair would be in her face all the time. "Nothing happened, Morgan." He repeats. "Nothing happened, Morgan. Morgan you are all good. Nothing happened."

"Did- did you do something?" The older Agent tries to lure out what is bugging Spencer. 

"No." Morgan could immediately tell it was a lie and Alex leans down and whispers something in his ear. "I did." 

"What did you do?"

"Alex and I- We- you have to understand that we- that I rarely ever come here but when I do- when I come here this maybe one time in a year, I- I always go to this bookstore with those really old books. And- And- I bought a few. And- And- I don't want you to be mad-"

"Why would I be mad about that?" 

"Because my books already started to stack in the last room and- and-" The 'last room', as they call it, is the last room at the hallway on the ground floor were the stairs led up to the first floor and were you can get out into the backyard.

"Then I will build a new bookshelf, no big deal." He hates the feeling of making Reid cry or even the slightest scared. And he definitely hates that Spencer was to scared to tell Morgan he bought books because of his reaction. "What even is in the last room? Nothing. A bookshelf won't bother anyone." 

"But you said the last time that I better stop buying so many books." 

"Well I can build another one. Now we know how it's done." Morgan didn't see the facial expression of his teammates, that were somewhere between rolling their eyes and a soft smile. "Wait, how many days have you been hiding from me that you bought books because I said that?"

"93"

"And how many books?"

"I hid 37 and I showed you 13." This was exactly what he never wanted Spencer to feel like in his own home. That he feels like he has to hide certain things, certain interests or emotions. "You don't notice new books in the shelves anyway."

"You wouldn't have had to hide that from me okay?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me for not listening."

"Well I didn't mean what I said, you can buy as many books as you want. Eventhough I think you will have to sell some eventually-" Spencer's head shots up looking at Morgan in shook. "But that will be in a long long time and until then they are many shelves we can build." He quickly saves himself.

"You are in so much trouble Morgan." Alex says as he walks by him and let's her hand touch his back. 

"You snuck off with him to buy them with him. Don't be hypocrite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

Haircuts were never an easy thing because not only does this mean there will be a change it also means people touching Spencer's head and noises directly next to this ear. Like the sound of the scissor cutting through his hair or the machine cutting his side and then you have the hair all over you and even if you wear the cape they are on your neck and it itches and it's just terrible.

So Spencer at some point in his life started doing it himself which was okay but Hotch eventually gave up on the hope that Reid will ever look presentable if he let's him continue that so now Morgan does it.

They have the rule that at least every six weeks Spencer let's Morgan at least get some order in his hair but they mostly push it back till Hotch tells Morgan that it is time and now they were sitting in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Spencer placed on a high chair and Morgan standing behind him. "How do you want it?"

"Just do it like last time?"

"I thought last time was to short?" 

"Just do it like you think."

"Spencer this is your haircut,you can just say what you want." He tells him. They have this discussion every single time. 

"I don't want it cut at all."

"Then Hotch will eventually fire you."

"I don't care."

"Reid." 

"Just make the sides a little bit shorter again but not to short, not like last time and- and don't get rid of all of my curls." 

"Okay,I will try." If Morgan was honest he had mostly no idea what he was doing he was more concentrated on making Reid comfortable than nailing the haircut. So he started with cutting near his ear and shortly after Spencer was desperately moving to get the noise to stop because everytime he does Morgan has to and he doesn't mean to make things so heard for him. He knows this is better than going to a professional but it's still not easy. "You are doing good."

"Please stop."

"I will finish this side and then we take a break okay?"

"Just stop."

"Guys?" They heard Kate's voice. Right,he was supposed to pick up some garden tools and Morgan had written her to come through the backdoor.

"Bathroom. You can come in we are both fully dresses." He jokes and stops with the cutting for a moment.

"Hey-" She stopped at Spencer's tearfilled eyes that looked at her really quick and then on the ground. "What are you guys doing?" She asks even if it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

"Managing this hair." 

"Can I help you somehow?"

"Unless you can cut this, I don't think so."

"You would be surprised what I can do, Agent Morgan." She gestures for Morgan to hand him the tool. "Is it okay if I help Spencer?" 

"Do I have a choice?" He mumbles and Morgan nods sitting down in front of him on the sink. 

"C'mon we try this. I think Kate knows better what she is doing than I do."

"It feels really- It feels really horrible you- you cut- you cut right next to my ear- the hair- the hair makes this sound and- and I can't stand it." He tries to explain himself.

"Okay I will cover your ears and Kate tries to cut around it and you do whatever you have to do but I will hold you head still so she doesn't accidentally hurt you or me okay?" 

"But please don't cut my sides to short."

"I won't." 

"I am gonna put my hands on your ears now okay?" Morgan gets up and waits for Spencer's nod and then tries covering up the ears while Spencer looks down at the book in his hand. "Kate is gonna start now." He warns and Spencer still flinches first but then lets her do her thing while he hums to himself and eventually he didn't look like he had never visited a hairdresser anymore. "You did it." Carefully Morgan takes his hands away and he could see Kate relax. "Look up pretty boy." He steps aside and let's Spencer look into the mirror who didn't say anything which was better than the last time. "You grab your shower so you don't have the hair everywhere and I help Kate with the garden tools."

"Well that was something."

"We tried everything, the best thing that worked so far were headphones and reading but there was no way of getting headphones in his ear today. We probably could have chosen a better timing." He tells her as they walk out of the house towards the shack. "Thank you for helping."

"No problem I will do it again if you want me too."

"You are an angel,women." 

"Oh no, you are. Someone who's got a best friend like this,doesn't even need an guardian angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


End file.
